The Caribbean Kidnapping
by CelticComet4ever
Summary: Raven, the daughter of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson is getting the chance to meet her idols, Celtic Thunder to specific. But is a cruise with no escape a good place to go when you're threatened by a mad man? -Celtic Thunder and Sherlock Crossover. Rated M: Language, Violence, Dark themes, Sexual Content-
1. The Prologue: Enter Raven Watson-Holmes

**Notes: **About Raven: She may seem like a "Mary Sue", since she is like me as a younger self, but I assure you she's not. Because she doesn't want to "hook" up with either Emmet or Colm (as much as she adores them). In fact, she'd much rather see them together.

I will apologize now, that I've made Emmet new/innocent to the whole homosexuality world and that he does get singled out. Just know that I love him (and Colm) to death and I don't mean to cause him or Colm any harm in this fic. It just happens.

**The Prologue**

**Enter Raven Watson-Holmes **

The man glared at The Woman. "Why in the world are we going on a Caribbean Carnival cruise?" he demanded. The Woman sighed. She had shoulder-length black hair, olive skin and cold gray eyes.

"Because that's where He's signing us. He's informed us that the little bitch is going to be on her own for the week…well her and her little friends," Irene Adler reported. Sebastian thought about it.

"Hmm, I see. No one is going to expect a kidnapping on a cruise. And the Great Detective will break down if his only and precious daughter goes missing."

"Exactly, the Freak will do anything for his daughter," Irene agreed.

"You know, that the girl is following her father's footsteps. She could almost be Holmes' kid sister. She can deduce almost anything at school," Brett replied. "Is that why He wants her? For her to become His protégé?"

Irene shook her head. "It's more like trying to lure Holmes back into his web. He's been extremely bored without his _Sherly._"

Comet

The young girl hurried through the lunch crowds at school. Her destination was her locker. She had been dying to tell her friends for ages. It was the last day before Spring Break started. She spun the dial, working at the combination and unlocking her locker.

Her locker was full of pictures of her the only people she cared for. It was mostly covered in Celtic Thunder photos, mostly the youngest ones, Emmet Cahill and Colm Keegan, and of course a few group photos as well. Then she had a couple of pics of each of her parents and her best friends, surrounded by the CT photos.

She just grabbed her theatre textbook (one of her favorite classes) when one of her friends called out to her.

"Hey, Raye! Where are we -?" Jen called out; as she saw Raye quickly placed a textbook behind her back. "What're you up to?" she asked, accusingly. Raven, or Raye as she was normally called, tried to look innocent.

"Oh nothing," she said. "Tell Ally that we're eating at the Black Box. I'm sure Mr. Small won't mind." Jen didn't budge. She crossed her arms.

"You have your father's look when he's up to no good. I know you too well, Miss Watson-Holmes. What're you hiding?" Raye smirked.

"Nice deduction, Jen. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Sherlock and John's daughter instead of me," Raven said, mimicking her father's voice. Jen rolled her eyes good naturedly. Raye loved to use her father's voice, just to annoy Jen and Allison. "I'll let you know as soon as we settle in for lunch."

Comet

"So what's this all about, anyway?" Allison asked, as the three girls got settled on the Black Box's floor.

Allison had her hair style was black and in an asymmetrical cut, with green highlights. She had slightly pale skin, since she hated being in direct sunlight. But it wasn't a sickly pale. Though that didn't stop her from being called "The Vampire" in the group. Allison was a year-older then Jen and Raven.

Jen had short, straight black hair that went down to the middle of her neck. She had tan skin. And her nickname, the one she's known by on the Celtic Thunder's main site is Jen X.

Raven had midnight black, shoulder-length, curly hair. Her hairstyle was almost the same as her father's, only it was longer. She was the stunning image between her parents. Her parents were Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, and they were pretty famous, because of the blogs that her dad's written about their cases. And being famous; placed their daughter in a vulnerable state, so Sherlock had asked politely and entrusted Sergeant Sally Donovan, to be the policewoman at Raven's school to keep an eye on his precious daughter.

Of course with Sherlock being her father, and the way she could deduce almost anything, made her "The Detective" and the appointed "Leader" of the group. But most kids at her school called her "the Freak", but she was unaffected by the insult. Except, if you say Freak and meaning Sherlock Holmes, Raven will snap. Both Donovan and Andersonlearned it the hard way.

Raven grinned knowingly. "I hope you guys don't have anything planned for the first week of Summer Vacation. If so, I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel it," she said, channeling her father.

Allison raised her eyebrows. "And what's more important than spending a week with your family?" she asked, being both sarcastic and curious at the time.

Raven pulled out her theatre textbook and pulled out a single white envelope and waved it front of her best friends, grinning teasingly. "What about spending a week with Keith Harkin and Ryan Kelly, and on a cruise?" she asked, as if it was an everyday question. And deliberately using Ally and Jen's favorite guys from Celtic Thunder, instead of her own two favorites. Ally and Jen both widened their eyes in shock.

"Bloody Hell, you didn't -!" Allison squealed.

"Oh yes I did. I got tickets for the Celtic Thunder cruise and you guys are coming, whether you like it or not. Besides, you know how much my parents love spoiling their only daughter," Raye explained.

Jen was grinning like an idiot. "Raven, you might be slightly annoying by channeling Sherlock Holmes, but seriously, you are the bestest friend ever!" she squealed.


	2. Chapter one: Have a Bon Voyage!

**Chapter one **

**Have a Bon Voyage! **

**Warnings: **none

Raven Watson-Holmes stood in the midst of the chaos, shielding her eyes from the sun. She was very excited, to spend some time alone with her best friends and with the CT guys on the cruise, and she could do whatever she wanted, well almost everything. Her Father had given her plenty of money for shopping and her parents signed her up for quite a few little excursions. She hoped she would like the excursions.

Her parents had taken a week off (John from the Surgery and Sherlock from his detective duties). They flew with her and her friends from London to Washington Dallas and then making their final journey to the Miami Airport. They rented a car and drove down to Port Canaveral where the cruise would be leaving in an hour. It was only eight o'clock in the morning, and Raven was already exhausted…but excited as well.

She was vaguely aware that her Dad was speaking to her.

"Raven, pay attention you idiot," Allison said, her hand touching her shoulder. Raye shook out of her thoughts and stepped away to say goodbye to her parents. She hugged her Dad first.

"Now be careful, alright, Raye?" John asked, as he embraced his daughter. She smiled assuring.

"I will Dad; I have my friends to back me up. And make sure Father doesn't do anything stupid while I'm away. I know he tends to be overprotective of me, but I am capable of handling myself," she said with confidence.

"I know you are. And you have my word," John promised. "I love you," he said, while giving his daughter a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Love you too, Dad."

She turned to her Father, who was waiting, somewhat patiently. Sherlock didn't say anything at first, but just pulled her into a tight embrace. They stood like that for a minute or two, as Raye inhaled her Father's scent.

"Donovan and Anderson will be on the cruise with you. I gave them your room number, but I'd like for you to check with them once every day. Ask the concierge to give you their room number."

Raven smiled easily. She knew that her Father didn't care for Donovan or Anderson that much; but he trusted them enough with his daughter's life. Although she knew that he'd rather have Lestrade _secretly_ looking out for her and her friends; but Lestrade couldn't get off work, especially now that Mycroft would need his assistance, since Sherlock would be unavailable for a week and a half.

"I will, Father, if only to put your mind at ease," she said. He smiled.

"And I promise I won't do anything stupid, unless something happens to you or your friends."

She frowned a little. She knew exactly what Sherlock was referring too, even if he didn't directly say it. She wasn't stupid. "Nothing will happen, not with the Celtic Thunder guys on the cruise. It'll be heavily guarded. And with Donovan and Anderson looking out for us, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Alright, I trust you. Have a good time and please be careful," Sherlock said almost pleadingly, embracing her once more. He swooped down and kissed her gently. "I love you," he whispered, so only she could hear him.

When Sherlock released her, he waved them off. Raven watched as her parents disappeared through the crowds, suddenly feeling vulnerable. This wasn't like school, where she would be able to see them in the afternoon and evening.

And unlike school, there wouldn't be security cameras all over the place; not the ones connecting to Mycroft's security anyway. But she was pretty sure, since he had enough power in the British government, that he would be able to crack the security cameras on the cruise…if he had too.

She felt Jen tug on her arm. "Come on, Raye, the ship leaves in 30 minutes and we still have to find it."

They stood on the dock, trying to find the specific dock their ship would be leaving from. It wasn't easy and it was nerve wrecking. The entire port seemed to be alive with people. They finally managed to find the ship on their own. It was huge! There were at least 5 levels that had the little portholes and at least six levels.

Sure she was a celebrity due to her parents, but she had never been on something so expensive-looking in her life. She also knew that her friends might be a little intimidated and slightly out of place. But as they gazed up at the huge ship and listened to the happy chatter of people around her, she knew it was going to be worth it, especially with the CT guys as the main entertainment.

As soon as they walked up to the gangplank, they went to the concierge desk. A man smiled pleasantly at them. "Ello, ladies; what's the name, please?" Raven signed in on the registrar.

"It should be under the name, Watson-Holmes, along with Everheart and Hawes." The man looked it up.

"Ah yes, here it is. Miss Raven Watson-Holmes, correct?"

"Yes sir. Oh, could you look up Sally Donovan and Mike Anderson, for me? They're supposed to be my guardians this week. My parents couldn't take off time, due to my father's detective duties," Raven said, half-lying.

The man suddenly realized something. "Hold up, don't tell me you're the daughter to the famous Sherlock Holmes the one who lives in London, are you?" Raven smirked.

"Yeah, I am. I get that a lot. Now, Donovan and Anderson, if you please."

"Right. Ah, here are their room numbers, and if you'd like, I could hook you up to the Celtic Thunder guys, who I'm pretty sure you're here to see, judging by your t-shirt…" the man suggested. Raven held up her hand, ignoring her friends' pleas.

"No, that's fine. I don't want to be treated special, just because my father is Sherlock Holmes -."

"Also for extra protection," the man interrupted.

"Please Raye? It'll make this trip even more special. Plus, it means you get to hang out with Emmet and Colm," Allison said, pleadingly and teasingly. Raven sighed, giving in.

"Oh, alright."

"Excellent, I'll let Miss Browne and Mr. Munro knows to expect you three girls. And I'll give them your room number."

Raye nodded. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, Miss Watson-Holmes. Have a bon voyage."

The girls walked away, searching for their room. Both Allison and Jen were bursting with excitement and energy. "I can't believe it! Not only do we get to hear our guys sing, but we also get to hang out with them. This is going to be the most memorable spring-break ever!" Jen said, excitedly.

"Oh I know. And we owe to our best friend, Raven," Allison agreed. Raye just smiled, as they searched for their room.

They finally found their room. It was gorgeous! It was a mini-suite, with two rooms and a large bathroom. And they also had a balcony. There were two twin beds, and a couch in the sitting area. The couch could pull out, making an extra bed. The sitting area had a TV, a VCR, mini-bar, a mini-refrigerator, safe, closet and a dressing area. Raven stepped into the bathroom to find it had a shower, a whirlpool, and of course a hairdryer.

There were three chairs also in the sitting area surrounding a small coffee-like table. The girls stepped further into their room for a week and each found a place to sit.

"So what now?" Jen asked.

"Well, we should decide who sleeps where," Raye suggested.

"You should take the bed closest to the balcony," Allison said at once. "I know how much you love the ocean and the salty breeze."

"I can take the couch," Jen offered.

"Which leaves me the other bed," Allison stated.

"Well, I'm exhausted; we can explore the ship later. Anyone interested in helping me convert this thing into a bed?" Jen asked.

"Sure, just gimme a minute. I want to fill up the tub," Raven said.

In less than two minutes, Raven had the water running with the right temperature. She and Allison helped Jen move the cushions off the couch and placed them into the walk-in closet. Raven stood back as Ally and Jen pulled out the bed.

Luckily it was already made with fresh, clean white sheets. Jen flopped down lazily and inhaled the clean sheets. Raven and Allison giggled at their friend's gracious moves. Jen snuggled into the sheets and was fast asleep within seconds. Raye turned to Ally.

"I think the tub's almost filled. What're you going to do?" Allison shrugged.

"I don't know, probably read, I might also fall asleep as well. It's been a hectic 24 hours for us."

"I hear you on that. Okay, I'll be out in 30 minutes or so."

With that said; Raven took out her iPod and slipped into the bathroom and started playing Mythology. She removed her clothing and folded them neatly next to the toilet seat. Her hand lingered on a particular jewelry.

It was a gold, heart-shaped necklace, given to her by Ally and Jen. Inside the locket were two pictures. On one side it had her and her parents in a family portrait; the other side of course had a recent picture of Emmet and Colm performing "The Star of the County Down". It was one of the last shots, where Emmet was "shaking" hands with Colm. She smiled, as her finger ran over it. It was her favorite pose of the two boys. It made them look more romantic than suggested.

The young Irish singers, Emmet Cahill and Colm Keegan meant more to her than any other of her favorite characters/actors. She placed the necklace on the sink. She was going to keep her locket on her person almost 24/7. It was that special to her. She got into the warm tub and let herself relax. Her last thought, before she drifted into one of her fantasy dreams about the boys: _she would do anything for Emmet Cahill and Colm Keegan without a second thought. _


	3. Chapter two: Meeting the CT guys

**Chapter two**

**Meeting the CT guys**

Raven woke up, blushing furiously. She got out, toweled off, redressed, and decided to take a nap. Allison was dead asleep on her bed. Raven cracked the balcony doors open for some fresh, salty air. She finally curled up on her bed. It had been a long 24 hour day.

When she woke up again, she noticed that Allison and Jen were already awake and chatting softly, being mindful of their exhausted friend. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Hey, did I miss anything?"

"Uh yeah, Sargent Donovan stopped by to check in and see if we got here okay, I'm assuming by Sherlock's orders. We told her that we were fine and that you were asleep. She said to come by anytime of the day, even at 5 in the morning. She also said that if any of us were somehow getting hassled for any reason, especially for being treated special and getting to hang out with the guys, to inform her immediately," Allison explained.

Raven giggled. "I guess Sally wants to be on Father's good side."

"Thank god for Donovan and Anderson, though," Jen started.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked, unsure. But Raven knew exactly what Jen meant.

"We're going to be making a lot of girl fans madly jealous, by getting to hang out with the guys, without getting hassled by their guards," Raye finished seriously. Both Ally and Jen agreed. "So what's the plan? I'm assuming lunch has already passed."

"Let's go to the pool," Jen suggested. "I hear there are four pools. According to the brochure, the Sirens' pool is used for the lads and their band. So they wouldn't get harassed so much. Also it's where the Pizzeria is. We could get a bite there."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

So with that said, the girls got into their bathing suits. By the time they pulled on their bathrobes on, there was a knock on their door. The girls gave each other confused looks. Raven just shrugged and went to the door. She opened the door to reveal Sharon Browne, the creator of the Celtic Thunder shows.

"Hello dear, I'm assuming you are Miss Raven Watson-Holmes, correct?"

"Yes I am. Wow, I actually wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon," Raven said with a smile. Jen and Allison appeared by her side. "Ah, this is Allison Everheart and Jen Hawes, my friends."

"Pleasure," Sharon said.

"So where are the guys?" Allison asked. Raven smiled. _She doesn't waste time, does she? _She thought to herself.

"They're at the Sirens' pool. The pool's been reserved for them and the band of course," Sharon confirmed.

"Do the guys actually have guards?" Jen asked. Raven rolled her eyes good naturedly. Of course they did, that's what the guy at the desk said.

"Yes, they do. Although they'd rather not, they're just barely putting up with it," Sharon said with a hint of amusement.

"I bet they don't have guards in their hometowns," Raven pointed out. Sharon just nodded. "Well I can relate to them. I'm also famous due to my parents being John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. I have security cameras at my school (linked to my Uncle Mycroft's security system) and a couple of policemen are from Scotland Yard are here on my Father's orders," Raye explained. "Sargent Sally Donovan and Mike Anderson," she answered the unspoken question.

"Ah yes, well I might be able to meet them later. Now, I do believe that you girls are headed to the pool?"

"Yep!" the girls said.

"Well David's probably wondering where I ran off too, so I'll take you girls and introduce you to the boys."

"Oh there's no need too. We know who they are," Jen said, as they closed their door and started to follow Sharon two decks up to the Lido Deck.

"Yeah, but they don't know us. That's what Ms. Browne was saying," Raven replied.

Jen blushed. "Oh right, I knew that."

"You know you can call me Sharon, I don't mind. We're all going to be on first-name bases soon enough."

"Then you can call me Raye, if you want too," Raven agreed.

Comet

It took them a few minutes to reach the Sirens' pool, but it was enough for Raven to think. She started to feel a little nervous. What if the guys didn't want her to hang out with them? They would easily be drawn to Allison and Jen; but Raye knew she wasn't the easiest person to get along at first. She had her Father's aura surrounding her, making her seem dark and mysterious sometimes and she definitely was a bit sociopathic, especially when someone close to her gets hurt.

"You alright, Raye?" Ally asked her, somehow knowing her friend's sudden uneasiness.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Ally rolled her eyes.

"You think too much. I'm sure the boys will love you just as well. It's not like you'll be wanting to date them…in fact you'd rather see Emmet and Colm date each other," Allison said, trying to cheer her friend up, and said the last part in a low voice so that Sharon wouldn't hear her.

"That's just it. It's hard to explain it, but somehow it'll make me feel even more guilty for all that I put them through in my stories, now that I'm going to meet them," Raye sighed.

"Just don't be so obvious about it, and it's not like they can read minds," Allison pointed out. Raye had to smirk at that.

"Yeah, you're right. This isn't science fiction. And I don't put my stories about them on the web either. Let's just forget about this convo and have some fun with the lads. I bet we'll get picture opportunities later." Allison snapped her fingers.

"Crap, I knew I forgot my camera, and I'm going to not only meet Keith, but to get to hang out with him too. Damn," Ally cursed. Raye just giggled.

As Raye and Allison were talking, they made it to the pool in no time. "Here we are, girls," Sharon announced.

An older gentleman with white hair and glasses that wore a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts walked up to Sharon. Raven could only assume it was David Munro, the recent director who took over Phil Coulter.

"Where did you run off too, Shar'?" Munro asked.

"Yes, the man at the main lobby check-in desk asked me to retrieve these young ladies and take them under my wing, since their parents are not with them and also for extra protection," Sharon explained. Munro was obviously confused.

"Extra protection? Are these girls famous?" Raven stepped up.

"I am, Mr. Munro. My name is Raven Watson-Holmes, and before you ask, my fathers are John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. And my two friends are Allison Everheart and Jen Hawes." Munro nodded understandingly.

"Ah yes, the famous London Detective and his partner, I've heard of them. Should I be telling the lads to behave themselves?" Raye smirked.

"No, you don't have too."

Emmet Cahill was in the pool playing with Colm, Ryan, and Keith when he spotted three young girls next to Sharon. He frowned. They weren't supposed to be bothered by fans, but as he continued to watch Sharon talking to David, he felt relaxed. Sharon and David obviously knew these girls, and as David brought them over to the pool, he saw Sharon talking to one of the guards. The guard glanced at the girls and nodded to Sharon's explanation. Emmet was still a little confused. Were these girls famous or something?

"Gentlemen, may I have your attention?" Munro asked, as the boys stopped horsing around and turned their attention to their director. George and Neil sat up in their chairs. "These girls are going to spend the remainder of the cruise with us. They are Allison Everheart, Jen Hawes, and their leader is Raven Watson-Holmes," Munro explained.

Colm's eyes widened. "Watson-Holmes, as in John Watson and Sherlock Holmes?" he guessed.

"Yep," Jen answered. She thought that Raye was probably tired of having to repeat herself. "Oh and be careful, she does tend to act like Sherlock…as in deducing and talking fast," Jen explained, seeing the lads' confused faces.

"Sometimes, but not all the time. You guys can call me Raye," Raven corrected Jen.

"Well it's nice to meet you girls," said Keith. "We could use some more company."

"Yeah, we tend to get tired of each other," Ryan smirked. Raven knew that he had set that up somehow…

"Oh that's not true. I think we have the best company," Emmet pointed out. _…And that Emmet had taken the bait. _Raven smirked.

"Only because you don't get to hang out with Keegan at home," Ryan teased. Raven smiled as she caught Emmet's blush.

"Oh shut up, Ry," Emmet muttered. "And you can't tell me you spend _your _days off with Neil," Emmet said, smiling in triumph when he saw Ryan flush deep red. Colm and Keith just laughed at their friend's obvious embarrassment.

After their little exchange, and Jen and Allison told Ryan and Keith that they were their favorite lads; the lads immediately accepted the three girls into their group. Raye was lucky she brought her beach ball. Neil decided to join Raye's team with Emmet and Colm, to make the playing field more even.

It was around four pm, when Sharon announced that the lads should relax and get themselves ready for dinner. She explained to the girls that they had to eat a little early so they could get ready for their first evening concert.

Raye wasn't surprised that they had a couple of tables reserved for them on the second floor of the _Atlantic Restaurant_, usually one with the lads and their director and creator, and the other smaller one for the band. But with the girls and of course Raye had texted Donovan and Anderson and asked her if they wanted to join to them as well. It also meant that the policemen could introduce themselves to Sharon and David.


	4. Chapter three: Defending Emmet

**Chapter three **

**Defending Emmet**

John and Sherlock were having dinner at a fancy restaurant near their hotel when the Detective's cell buzzed. John looked up in questioned, as Sherlock pressed the 'ok' button. He froze as he read the text.

**I'm sure raising a daughter for the past sixteen years, there's never a DULL moment. **

There wasn't a signature, but Sherlock immediately knew exactly who the text belonged too. He showed the text to his husband and John paled. He knew who it was too.

**Don't you dare go near her. Leave her out of this. ~SH **

**I've been dreadfully bored without you, my dear and so well-behaved. I believe it's time to get the Game back on. **

**Fine. But please leave my daughter out of this. That's all I ask. ~SH **

**Well since you ask so nicely. I won't harm her or her little friends. Although I may have to roughen her a bit. I hear she's got your personality. **

**If you so much as hurt her physically or emotionally, I will not hesitate to kill you. ~SH**

**Thank you for the warning, my dear. We'll see each other really soon. **

Sherlock let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "What the hell are we going to do?" John asked. "It's not like we can go back to London on short notice."

"I agree. And plus, I'm not leaving Raye and her friends here in the US on their own, even if Donovan -."

**Donovan, I've just been contacted by JM. If you hear or see anything unusual in the next 24 hours, let me know ASAP. I'm counting on you and Anderson to keep Raye and her friends safe. And let Ms. Browne know; have her tighten the guards around the CT guys, just to be on the safe side. ~SH. **

**PS ~ Do not say his name out loud or even describe him, even as an explanation. Just refer to him as JM. ~SH**

**I got your text. I won't, I know what can happen. Either Mike or I will update you every three hours. If you don't hear from either of us for more than four in between the updates, alert Greg at once. ~SD **

**Thank you, Donovan. I apologize to disrupt your fun even on the first day of the cruise. I hate to say this, but if we all get out of this alive and unharmed, then I owe you big time. ~SH **

**I appreciate it, Holmes. Should anything happen, I will contact you immediately and tell you the exact location of the cruise. ~SD**

John, despite the tension in the air, couldn't resist a smirk. He knew that it took Sherlock a lot to actually say that he'd owed someone, god forbid it was Donovan or Anderson. Sherlock had read the texts out loud, so John knew what was happening.

"What now?"

"We're going to alert Mycroft and Greg," Sherlock said, as he began texting, explaining the whole situation. "I'm not going to wait until something happens. I won't. I may be an overprotective father right now; but this is Moriarty we're talking about. He's a consulting criminal, he's not going to wait either," the detective explained. John tenses as he knows the danger.

"Sherlock, stop; text Mycroft and Greg if you have too, but just stop. This is exactly what He wants."

"But Raven -."

"She'll be fine. I promise. She's a Holmes, remember? She can take care of herself."

Comet

While the lads were getting ready for their first concert, Sally briefly talked to Sharon about the seriousness of the situation. Sharon nodded understandingly. She also told Sally that they should share an afternoon tea the next day, so Sally could explain the history between Raye's parents and this JM person. Sally agreed. She also told her that she would be keeping Sherlock informed every three hours.

Sharon had to cut their meeting short, because she needed to prepare the lads for their first concert on the seas. They were going to be performing in _The Caribbean Lounge_, reserved exclusively for the guys and their fans. The show started exactly at six, so the girls had 30 minutes to spare. So they went to their rooms to change out of their dinner outfits and put on something more comfortable (and of course they each wore their favorite CT t-shirt), after all, they were going to sit through both of their shows. Raye's parents had paid for the trip, and they were going to make the most of it.

By the time they were done with their concerts, it was already eleven-thirty. The lads got a 20 minute break in between the shows to recuperate and rest their voices before the second show started. At the end, they did a meet-and-greet and all six of them showed up, posing for pictures and signing for autographs. The girls knew they could wait and get their own pictures later; they let the other fans spend a little time with their boys.

By midnight, Raven, Emmet, and Colm were exhausted, but Jen and Allison wanted to stay with the guys and celebrate with them. Raven waved them off, saying to them to have a good time and to stay away from the alcohol (really, as a joke, but with a little seriousness). The lads have already changed out of their outfits and put on some more comfortable, going out clothes.

Emmet and Colm had offered to accompany Raven back to the room, but Raye respectfully declined. It took them several points to make her agree. There were hardly any people throughout the two hallways; they were most likely be at the clubs and bars.

They weren't expecting a boy in the age between Raye and Emmet to approach them. The boy had short bleach, blonde hair and sharp green eyes. He was your average rich kid, tall, stuck-up, and thinks he's all high and mighty. He was wearing all black. And by the way Raye reacted when she saw him; they knew that she knew this boy.

"Fancy meeting you here, _Freak_," the boy sneered. Colm and Emmet glared at the blonde. Even if this kid knew her, he had no reason to call her that.

Of course he thought could intimidate her by calling her a Freak, but if you put Sherlock and Freak in the same sentence, she will snap.

"Give it up, McAdams," said Raven, not even bothered by the name-calling. She was a Holmes, and her father had to deal with it longer than she did. "Isn't it time you noticed that you're not going to rile me up? I'm tougher than most girls. I am a Holmes, after all," she said snootily.

"Oh I'll get to you, _Freak_. It just takes a little bit of time."

Unfortunately, Colm couldn't take it anymore. He and Emmet had spent the entire afternoon and dinner with the Holmes girl, and she was not a Freak. She might be a little scary when she sometimes acted like her father, without thinking, but she didn't deserve that title.

"Shut up, you have no right to call her that," Colm snapped angrily. Both Raye and Emmet blinked.

"Oh I know who you two are," the boy sneered with realization. "You're from Celtic Thunder, right? Did you know that the Freak just adores you? She has pictures all over her locker with the two of you. Oh and I bet she didn't tell you this either; she also writes stories about you guys too," the boy taunted.

The boy smiled triumphantly as Raye paled, and ducked her head, her face showing extreme guilt. Emmet grew angry. No one was allowed to insult a CT fan like that, especially a fan that became a friend in less than twelve hours and got away with it.

Emmet stepped forward and without warning punched the boy in the face, almost hard enough to break the boy's nose. "What she does in her spare time is no business of yours...or ours -," he replied angrily.

Brett McAdams was pissed. He didn't care if these boys were famous. So without hesitation, he grabbed the Irish boy's wrist and flipped the brunette over onto his back. Emmet grunted in pain. Brett kneeled down, and he pressed one of his arms tightly against Emmet's neck; his other hand grabbed a handful of his hair. The young Celtic Thunder singer struggled a bit, when Brett forced Emmet to look at him. Emmet glared at him. He put more pressure to the brunette's neck and Emmet began to struggle for air.

"Em!" Raye cried out, but Colm grabbed her arm and held her to his side.

"You sure about that, Cahill? Because **this** is what she writes about; about you being underneath another boy, playing the little submissive slut you are. She's nothing but a 'highly-functioning' sociopath and a Freak! Just like her father, Sherlock-**the-freak-**Holmes."

And without warning, Brett pressed his lips against Emmet's in a brutal kiss. Emmet's eyes widened in shock.

With an incredible boost of energy and a fury she didn't know she had, she jerked away from Colm's grip and charged at Brett, grabbed him at the waist, knocked him off of Emmet and pinned him hard against the floor. Emmet coughed a bit, while trying to suck in a breath of oxygen. Brett gasped a little at this girl's incredible strength. Colm helped his friend into a standing position. Colm could feel Emmet trembling slightly, in his protective embrace. They clearly could see Sherlock Holmes within this usually quiet and nice girl.

"You fucking bastard. You can insult me all you want, I don't care. But you will not insult my Father ever again, or so much as touch any member of the Celtic Thunder team or my friends; or so help me I will ask Mycroft Holmes to throw your ass in jail. Are we clear on that?" she demanded, her face full of hate and determination.

Brett glared, not in the least intimated by her threat. He glances at the locket that Raye was wearing. He smirked a little. _It looks like he just found her second weakness_.

"Fine, but this isn't over, _Holmes_. We'll just see how brave you are when He begins his game."


End file.
